gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ethan Forrester
|Erschienen in = 2 Episoden |Erster Auftritt = Eisen aus Eis |Letzter Auftritt = Die verlorenen Lords (Leiche) |Alter = geschätzt 14 |Sprecher = Christopher Nelson |Status = Verstorben |Todesepisode = Eisen aus Eis |Todesursache = In den Hals gestochen von Ramsay Bolton |Staffel = Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series }} '''Ethan Forrester '''ist der drittgeborene Sohn von Gregor Forrester und Elissa Forrester. Er ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series. Biographie Hintergrund Ethan ist ein überaus vernünftiger und normaler Junge, der sich im Gegensatz zu seinen älteren Brüdern Rodrik und Asher sehr für Musik und Bücher interessiert. Er und seine Zwillingsschwester Talia teilten die große Leidenschaft, auf hohe Bäume zu klettern. Er war noch sehr jung, als seine Familie an Robb Starks Seite in den Krieg der Fünf Könige zog. Das Ende dieses Krieges führte ihn in eine Rolle, für die er nicht vorbereitet war: Nachdem sein Vater starb und sein ältester Bruder Rodrik für tot gehalten wurde, wurde er zum Lord von Eisenrath, da sein anderer älterer Bruder Asher im Exil in Essos lebte und er damit der nächste männliche Erbe war. Eisen aus Eis In Eisenrath wird damit begonnen, Ethan als vorläufigen Lord zu etablieren. Dazu wählt er mit der Hilfe des Maesters einen Berater, der ihm bei den bevorstehenden Konflikten helfen soll. Zur Wahl stehen der Kastellan Duncan Tuttle und der Waffenmeister von Eisenrath Ser Royland Degore. Daraufhin eskaliert langsam der Konflikt zwischen Haus Whitehill und Haus Forrester, sodass die Boltons, der Lehnsherr der beiden Häuser, einschreiten. Da die Boltons eine deutlich bessere Beziehung zu den Whitehills pflegen, erscheint in der Folge des Konfliktes Ramsay Schnee in Eisenrath. Wie Ethan Ramsay, der in Begleitung von Lord Ludd Whitehill erscheint, empfängt, kann zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten gewählt werden. Erstens man empfängt ihn mit Soldaten am geschlossenen Tor und lässt ihn selbst ein, was Ramsay verärgert oder zweitens man empfängt ihn in der Großen Halle. Unabhängig von der Wahl wird am Ort des Aufeinandertreffens ein Schild aus Eisenholz getestet, indem Ethan es hält während Ramsay mit einem Dolch darauf einsticht. In der Großen Halle fordert Ramsay Ethan auf das Knie zu beugen, was er entweder tun oder sein lassen kann. Als Oberhaupt seiner Familie diskutiert er mit Ramsay dann über den Eisenholz-Handel, Ramsay lässt den Forresters die Hälfte der bisherigen Waldgebiete und gibt den Rest an Haus Whitehill und will sehen wer sich besser schlägt. Dann ordnet er außerdem an, dass zwanzig Whitehill-Soldaten unter dem Kommando von Gryff Whitehill als Garnison in Eisenrath stationiert werden, worauf Ethan seine Meinung dazu äußern kann, was jedoch nichts an der Entscheidung ändert. Bis dahin scheint alles gut zu verlaufen, bis Ramsay den Gedanken äußert Ethans Schwester Talia als Gespielin mit nach Grauenstein nehmen zu wollen, was er tut um zu sehen wie Ethan reagiert. Es gibt die folgenden Optionen, wie Ethan reagieren kann: 1. sagen "Das ist reicht Lord Schnee!", 2. darauf verweisen, dass es noch mehr zu besprechen gäbe, 3. Ramsay auffordern Talia in Ruhe zu lassen oder 4. nichts zu sagen. Ethan stirbt schließlich so oder so durch die Hand von Ramsay, indem er ihm mit einem Dolch in den Hals sticht und ihn entweder als tapferen, weisen oder mutigen Lord bezeichnet. Da im Anschluss auch noch Ethans jüngster Bruder Ryon Ludd Whitehill als Geißel nach Highpoint begleiten muss, steht Haus Forrester nun ohne Lord da. Die verlorenen Lords Nach Rodiks unerwarteter Rückkehr erzählt Talia ihm von Ethans Tod. Für Ethans Begräbnis wurde Eisenholz für eine Feuerbestattung aufgeschichtet, sein Körper ist neben dem seines Vaters Gregor aufgebahrt. Rodrik hält als neues Familienoberhaupt eine Grabrede, bevor er den Scheiterhaufen mit einer Fackel blauen Feuers entzündet. Während die Einäscherung stattfindet singt Talia ein selbstgeschriebenes Lied über die Verluste zweier gefallener Lords. Ethans Tod wird nach der Schlacht der Bastarde mit Ramsays Verfütterung an seine eigenen Hunde durch Sansa Stark indirekt gerächt. Auftritte Einzelnachweise en:Ethan_Forrester ru:Итан_Форрестер Forrester, Ethan Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere